Cinquenta Tons de medo
by izis.cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan Grey, casada com o milionário Cristian Grey, com vida perfeita aos olhos da sociedade na verdade, Carros, joias, imóveis, tudo é uma fachada para uma vida de submissa que ela não aceita, porém para manter as aparências ela convive com um homem que a faz viver sobre a pressão de ser vigiada e controlada.
1. Chapter 1

CTM

Cinquenta tons de medo

Saga crepúsculo, Cinquenta tons de cinza

Classificação 18+

Gênero: Drama, romance, hentai,

Sinopse Fase 1:

Isabella Swan Grey, casada com o milionário Cristian Grey, com vida perfeita aos olhos da sociedade na verdade, Carros, joias, imóveis, tudo é uma fachada para uma vida de submissa que ela não aceita, porém para manter as aparências ela convive com um homem que a faz viver sobre a pressão de ser vigiada e controlada, na intimidade seus jogos a atraem ela gosta, no entanto na vida ela detesta ser controlada como é na cama.

Cansada de toda esta prisão no casamento, Bella decide fugir com ajuda de seu amigo o fotografo Jacob Black , assume uma nova aparência, um novo nome e uma nova vida.

Edward Cullen ,um detetive, conhece Anastácia, trabalha em um restaurante e vive sozinha, mas Anastácia tem um segredo e quer contar, este não é seu nome, esta não é sua vida, o que ela não sabe é que Edward já sabe de tudo.

Cristian Grey, CEO de umas das maiores empresas dos EUA, dominante nos negócios, na vida, na intimidade com a sua esposa, ele não aceita a fuga de Bella e contrata um detetive, este detetive encontra sua esposa, o que ele não sabe e nem imaginava era que este detetive fosse além de seu trabalho e se envolvesse emocionalmente com Sua esposa.

Começa um triangulo perigoso onde cada olhar cada gesto é monitorado.

Prologo

Olhava no espelho e não reconhecia o reflexo, não por ter pintado os cabelos com uma tinta castanha acobreada e ao invés do loiro habitual agora estava morena.

Não pelas lentes de contato, cobrindo meus verdes substituindo por castanhos.

Era porque eu me sentia livre.

Sim depois de anos eu não sentia esta liberdade.

Desde que ele pela primeira vez me pediu, na verdade ordenou que as visitas de Jacob fossem restritas a sua presença.

Desde que para ver meu pai eu precisava levar a escolta de seguranças junto.

Desde que uma compra no shopping com as amigas era acompanhada .

Desde que disse sim naquele maldito dia na igreja.

Havia algo que sentiria falta sim ,não do carro nem das joias, muito menos do Black Berry que era monitorado e do Mac que era vistoriado todos os dias.

Sentiria falta dos jogos, eu gostava da sensação das algemas em meu pulso, eu amava sentir o chicote em minhas regiões intimas, mas eu pagava um preço alto por um capricho de ter este prazer.

Agora eu estava definitivamente livre.

Observava meus novos documentos

Isabella Swan Grey, você esta morta, agora nasce Anastácia Steell.


	2. Chapter 2

CTM Cap 1

Conhecendo o perigo

Ano: 2008

Universidade De Seattle Washington

Estava no último ano de literatura, e meus objetivos não ia muito longe, nada além de conseguir um trabalho em uma boa editora, ou até mesmo uma pequena, o que eu queria era trabalhar no que eu gostava, Ler.

No campus eu dividi pelos quatro anos um apartamento com minhas amigas Katherine Kavanagt, uma loira alta e esguia com corpo esbelto, olhos azuis, cursava jornalismo, e Rosalie Hall, outra loira alta com o corpo curvilíneo, coxas grossas e seios fartos, cursava engenharia mecânica, bem éramos consideradas o trio das loiras, eu era a mais baixa delas meu corpo era magro, seios definidos e alguma curva tinham-se ali, não comparava com a beleza de minhas companheiras e amigas, mas elas sempre contestavam isso.

O quarto das Barbies ia sentia falta disso, de nossa cortina cor de rosa, de nossas almofadas de coração, dos postes e de tudo que fazia nosso pequeno cantinho ficar a nossa cara e aconchegante.

Até pensamos em dividir um apartamento, mas Rosalie já tinha um estagio em uma montadora de carros importados, e estava prestes a viajar para a Europa com seu irmão, apesar de não aparentar minha amiga amava tudo sobre carros e gostava de por a mão na massa ou com Jasper seu irmão dizia a mão na graxa.

Khatherine estava almejando um estagio em uma emissora, mas o mais provável era sair o estagio no jornal, porém para isso ela tinha que ter um ultima artigo para o jornal estudantil, o qual seria sua glória, um artigo sobre a maior personalidade empresarial dos últimos tempos, Cristian Grey.

Eu disse a ela que era uma loucura, visto que ninguém conseguia uma entrevista com ele, a s revistas sempre faziam artigo com informações de seus assessores de imprensa.

Kate como a chamava, era persuasiva e conseguiu isto dizia que meus planos de dividir um AP seriam reduzidos.

Minha sorte era que meu amigo Jacob Black estava se formando em fotografia, e também estava à procura de um AP, então fiquei decidido, eu Jacob e se Kate trabalhasse na cidade também, dividiríamos um apartamento.

Claro que dividir um AP com um homem seria diferente de nossas noites na faculdade, noites que se revezavam entre os lamentos e choros por algum romance iniciando ou acabando, bebedeiras, e ate uma vez que decidimos junta experimentar certas coisas diferentes, como fumar maconha.

Podia se dizer que aproveitamos nossos anos juntas, agora estávamos a um paço de nossa verdadeira vida adulta. E séria.

Sai pela manha distribuir meus currículos, estava extremamente cansada, cheguei ao AP e teria que terminar de encaixotar minhas coisas, uma semana e entregaríamos o AP.

Kate chegou e estava desesperada.

_Bella meu amor você pode me fazer um favor?

_Qual?

_Consegui marcar uma entrevista com Grey.

_Isso é maravilhosos!

_mas tem um problema no mesmo dia tenho uma entrevista para a emissora de televisão, é minha chance e nenhuma das duas entrevistas tem como ser desmarcada.

_Kate e o que posso fazer por você.

_Bem eu amaria fazer a entrevista com Grey, mas não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, e a oportunidade é única com a emissora, e como para o jornal o que conta é a matéria em si, pensei em você fazer a entrevista com Grey para mim?

_Como?- fiquei espantada como eu faria uma entrevista- Kate você esta louca?

_Bella, é muito simples, eu tenho as perguntas todas feitas, é só segui-las, e gravar se for possível assim eu monto a matéria.

_Não sei, esta coisa de lidar com pessoas não é comigo!

_Bella, é simples você vai faz a entrevista e sai logo em seguida não haverá contato ou papo furado é só isso ele obviamente marcou esta hora e logo tem compromissos.

_Kate só você para me pedir isso, e porque não a Rose ela é melhor com a s pessoas.

_Bella, prefiro você rose talvez saia do foco da entrevista.

_Tudo bem, eu faço.

Ela deu um salto e me abraçou.

_obrigado Bella, você salvou minha vida, pois se não der certo a entrevista na emissora eu tenho o jornal.

Como sempre eu ia fazer algo por alguém.

A entrevista era marcada para quarta feira após a aula, eu já estava com todas as notas em dia, mas amava sentir as aulas.

Para me sentir apresentável decidi recorrer ao guarda roupa e minhas amigas, da rose eu peguei uma blusa com decote V, como meus seios não eram tão fartos como os dela, ela caiu bem, de Kate peguei uma saia, seu quadre era quase como meu, coloquei um terno que ganhei de minha mãe antes dela falecer.

Sempre que pegava esta peça de roupa a lembrança de minha mãe invadia minha mente, ela era uma mulher espontânea que vivia a vida intensamente, morei com ela desde a separação.

Mas com sua morte passei a morar com meu pai, diferente de Renne, Charlie era um homem autoritário e gostava de tudo preto no branco, e nossas brigas eram constantes, quando namorei Mike Newton um rapaz na cidade de forks, foi a maior confusão, mas tudo ficou melhor depois que decidi por vir longe fazer a faculdade, o via as raras vezes que ia à forks, o que eu mais odiava era ser controlada, eu gostava de ser livre.

A maquiagem ficou leve e decidia se deixava os cabelos soltos ou os prendia, escovei os dentes, passeio o gloss., peguei a pasta o gravador respirei fundo, decidi erguer os cabelos e o coque ficou meio solto.

Em frente à Greys Interprase Ltda, Respirei entrei no prédio e falei com a recepcionista, ela me direcionou ao elevador de acesso ao andar do Sr Grey, chegando lá outra moça me atendeu, era simpática.

_Bom dia o que posso ajudar?

_Tenho uma entrevista com o Sr Grey

_sim srt Kavanagt.

_só ouve uma mudança, a srt kavangt não pode vir e eu estou em seu lugar.

_E anúncio como?

_Swan, Isabela Swan.

A moça levantou-se observei em seu crachá Irina era seu nome.

_obrigado irina.

A moça respondeu com um sorriso,

_ a srt quer água café algo?

_Não obrigado.

Ela se direcionou a duas portas largas de madeira o que deduzi ser o escritório de Grey.

Depois de alguns minutos ela entornou.

_srt Swan o Sr Grey lhe atendera em alguns minutos.

Fiquei sentada e revendo as perguntas de Kate, tentei respirar e ficar calma, a escolha pelo curso de literatura inglesa era propício para mim, eu não gostava de interagir formalmente com as pessoas.

Ouvi quando o telefone na mesa de Irina tocou.

_Sim Sr Grey?

Ela aguardou um segundo.

_Imediatamente, a encaminharei.

Ela colocou o telefone na base , levantou-se se dirigindo a mim.

_Sra Swan, o Sr ira atende-la agora, pode me seguir.

Ela me encaminhou até as portas de madeiras e as abriu escritório amplo, nunca fui de ver revistas e a imagem de Sr Grey nunca foi de meu conhecimento, quando o homem de não mais de 26 anos se virou em minha direção com os olhos azuis penetrantes não pude esconder meu espanto.

_Mais alguma coisa Sr Grey?

Irina perguntou.

_Não, obrigado Irina, quero que reveja minha agenda somente.

_Sim senhor.

A loira se retirou me deixando em pé diante daquele homem que de longe passava por minhas suposições, na minha mente Sr Grey seria um homem de meia idade muito antipático, no entanto aquele homem jovem tinha um sorriso nos lábios que me deixou sem fala, e sem fôlego por um instante.

_Srt Swan. Pode sentar-se.

_Obrigado! – a palavra saiu coratada.

Eu pegava a pasta com as perguntas e lembrei-me do gravador, deixei a pasta em cima da mesa, e toda atrapalhada deixei cair algumas canetas da bolsa.

"Merda" praguejei, rezando para ele não ouvir, desviei meu olhar dele estava ali em minha frente observando meu atrapalho em colocar um simples gravador em cima da mesa.

_pronto, podemos começar.- eu disse assim que apertei o botão do gravador.

_Antes de começarmos, gostaria de saber se esta entrevista não é tão importante para Senhorita Kavanagt, para ela passar a uma assistente.

_Sr Grey, não sou assistente de Kate, quer dizer da srt Kavanagt, Sou uma amiga, que esta fazendo um favor.

_Bem isso não muda ao fato de ela estar passando algo que me fez encaixar entre reuniões importantes, empertigando minha secretaria a fim de marcar tal encontro, e, no entanto não se dá nem ao trabalho de estar aqui.

Aquela arrogância estava passando dos limites, eu tinha que defender minha amiga, sabia que isso podia render a perca desta entrevista.

_Sr Grey fique sabendo, que minha amiga tinha dois compromissos de igual valor em sua agenda, o senhor coo homem e negócios deve saber que isso pode acontecer, e quando não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo faz o que?

Ele me encarou duvidando de minha atitude, mesmo assim respondeu.

_Sr Swan, lógico que priorizaria o de maior importância e no outro mandaria meu acessor.

_Simples, não que um dos compromissos fosse menos importante, o problema é que têm lugares que exigem a presença da pessoa em questão, e o qual se pode ter um substituto o envia, a Srta Kavanagt Teve uma entrevista a qual ela tinha que estar presente, e por este motivo me mandou aqui, por ser eu de confiança.

Minha declaração saiu em tom autoritário o qual o fez ficar de boca aberta e até mesmo vi um breve sorriso de canto em seus lábios.

Como ele nada falou, continuei.

_e se o Sr não esta disposto a fazer esta entrevista, eu posso me retirar.

_Não, a sua amiga teve uma insistências muito grande nesta entrevista para que na desmarquemos, pode começar.

Suspirei tomei a caneta em mãos e comecei as perguntas que Kate deixou prontas.

Em todo o momento percebi o tédio em responder as perguntas, então decidi por mim fazer algumas algo naquele ontem me intrigava.

_Sr Grey, o senhor é sempre visto em revistas sozinho, queria saber se sua orientação sexual é talvez este motivo.- bem eu nunca o vi em revistas era só que a Kate disse, mas me arrependi da pergunta no momento em que vi seu rosto ficar com raiva, ele cruzou os braços.

_Srt swan creio que minha vida pessoal não diz respeito a ninguém , mas se quer saber se sou Gay, a resposta é não.

Ele disse isso como se estivesse na cara.

_tudo bem voltamos a s perguntas então.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

_Esta pergunta não estava ai nesta sua ficha ridícula de perguntas medíocres?

_Não, eu simplesmente tive curiosidade.

Ele sorriu e continuamos a entrevista desta vez ele estava mais descontraído.

Ao final das perguntas percebi uma certa decepção em Cristian Grey.

_Srt Swan, a senhora também esta almejando entrar para o jornalismo? Pois se esta quero lhe dizer que esta no caminho errado, não tem simpatia com seu entrevistado, tem o descaramento de fazer perguntas pessoais, se não for para trabalhar em tabloides e fofocas esta perdendo seu tempo.

_Eu não devo explicações de minha vida pessoal, mas saiba que faço literatura, e nem me passa pela cabeça lidar com pessoas desta forma.

Ele ficou espantado com minha atitude, mas odiava pessoas arrogantes, certo que ele era um deus grego lindo, perfeito e sabendo que não era gay isso me deixava ate certo ponto excitada, mas ele não era meu tipo.

Estava guardando tudo ao fim da entrevista e ao me levantar a coordenação que nunca foi um de meus forte me fez tropeçar no tapete, Cristian grey que estava quase ao meu lado seguindo para abrir a porta me amparou, e ali eu estava nos braços daquele arrogante, quando nossos olhares se encontraram e senti um arrepio, aquele era o olhar de um predador, de um homem que dominava, que sabia o que queria e toda a entrevista fez sentido, ele nasceu para liderar.

Desviei meu olhar e levantei com sua ajuda.

Nada foi dito, ele simplesmente abriu a porta para mim sai dali com a sensação de que algo ficou no ar e não seria a ultima vez que eu o veria.


	3. Chapter 3

CTM Cap2

Primeiro emprego

Depois da temível entrevista sai do prédio da Greys Interprise LTDA, sentindo minhas pernas bambas, eu fui muito arrogante com o tal Grey, mas ele era tão arrogante, mas o que me fez ficar de perna bamba foi o magnetismo presente em seus olhos, ele era tão intenso.

Voltei para o campus, e Rose havia chegado, os papeis dela passaporte e tudo estava pronto para a grande viagem depois da formatura.

_Bella, esta tudo bem estou te achando tão pálida?

_Nada, é que acabei de ter um encontro com o diabo literalmente.

_O que?

_Nada fui fzer um favor a Kate e Meu deus aquele tal de Cristian Grey é um arrogante e prepotente, mas o pior é que é jovem lindo e muito sedutor.

_Ual, é o tipo de homem que deve fazer as mulheres caírem aos seus pés.

_Mas nunca foi visto com mulher alguma, deve algo de errado.

_Deve ser gay

Gargalhei lembrando da entrevista.

_`´E nada, eu perguntei para ele, e disse que não.

_O que Isabella Swan você teve a coragem de perguntar para um homem se ele é gay?

_não usei estas palavras, mas perguntei.

_você é uma louca.

Me jogou uma almofada. Kate chegou em seguida.

_Qual é a graça quero rir um pouco a entrevista foi estressante.

_Bella esta louca, teve a coragem de perguntar a Cristian Grey se ele é gay!

_Sério! E ai ele é, pois não coloquei esta pergunta por achar que era muito pessoal.

_Não ele não é, mas agora chega, olha aqui suas perguntas eu gravei pode trabalhar nisso.

Tudo bem , mas quero sair hoje, meu dia foi cansativo.

_Bem depois de ver este homem eu preciso sair também.

_Meninas eu também, pois hoje peguei tudo para minha viagem e sei que vou ficar triste indo embora e deixando vocês.

Nos arrumamos e fomos a te a boate mais próxima do campus, ligamos para jake que nos encontraria lá, Como sempre entravamos na boate arrasando, Jacob era como um irmão mais velho, nunca saiamos sem ele pois assim tínhamos a segurança de nenhum pervertido se aproximar, e como ele nunca estava com ninguém mesmo, restava ficar de baba das loiras.

Dançamos bebemos, e estava totalmente tonta quando Mike Newton meu ex namorado aproximou-se.

_Bella.

_Oi Mike,

_E ai o que vai fazer quando se formar? Vai voltar a Forks?

_Capaz, eu me obrigo a estar naquela cidade somente por meu pai, se tudo der certo eu vou arrumar trabalho e nem vou precisar passar as férias lá.

Papo vai papo vem, a idiota aqui acabou nos beijos novamente com Mike, Jacob sabia que eu não era de ficar com qualquer um Mike era meu escape, sabe aquele que você procura quando esta muito na seca,, bem coitado dele sei, mas eu não queria arriscar procurar alguém e me arrepender depois, Mike sabia disso e aceitava.

Minha única vontade era de encontrar um homem que me fizesse sentir mulher totalmente na cama, me levasse ao delírio, Mike não era nada selvagem, ele pelo contrário, fazia o que eu gostava, mas faltava algo.

Como as muitas vezes que ficamos juntos eu estava além da conta na bebida, isso era relevado.

Naquela noite porém eu não tirava um olhar de minha mente, o olhar penetrante azul intenso de Cristian Grey ocupava meu pensamento, alguma coisa me dizia que aquele homem devia ser intenso na cama.

Acabei vomitando do lado de fora da boate, e minhas amigas e eu carregadas por Jacob e seu novo amigo fotografo José.

Na manha seguinte cada uma seguia seus afazeres eu revisava mais currículos, Rose terminava de arrumar as coisas, e Kate revisava a entrevista que fiz com Grey para a última edição do jornal estudantil.

Kate ria Horrores de minha atitude.

_Bella, como pode, você praticamente o enfrentou na entrevista.

_Ele mereceu.

Quando terminava de imprimir os currículos, meu celular tocou.

_Alo.

"Isabella Swan"

_Sim é ela.

"Aqui é da Editora gostaríamos de marcar uma entrevista, se possível hoje a tarde."

_Claro.

A minha primeira entrevista de emprego, estava radiante de felicidade, as meninas decidiram abrir um vinho eu impedi, pois queria estar sóbria almoçamos o que tinha na geladeira, isso era uns sanduiches.

Depois de encontrar a roupa perfeita, fui em direção a Editora, não era um local grande, mas seria muito bom se eu entrasse nela.

Quando o Editor chefe me chamou para entrevista me espantei.

_Boa tarde queira sentar-se Srt Swan.

_Sim ,claro, achei que o recursos humanos iria me entrevistar?

_Não minha cara, eu mesmo vou faço isso, gostei muito de seu currículo e espero que aceite trabalhar conosco, a parte do recurso humanos é selecionar, mas você já é selecionada.

_Como?

_seu currículo, sei que é seu primeiro emprego, e esta recém se formando, mas é o que eu queremos, alguém no começo é visionário, e creio que poderá dar ótimas avaliações aos livros.

A entrevista foi muito boa, e eu estava empregada, nem em sonhos imaginava ser tão fácil.

Votei ao AP, e as meninas encheram-me de perguntas.

Eu só estava feliz, a mudança estava programada.

(***)

O dia da formatura chegou, depois de toda a formalidade da universidade, íamos a ultima festa da faculdade.

Sentiria falta disso tudo, mas ávida adulta finalmente estava começando.

Chegamos a uma das fraternidades que promoveu a festa, Jacob tirava fotos, e todos estavam felizes, não havia divisões a despedida unia todos, até os mais quietos estavam se divertindo.

Mike chegou até mim, mas fiz questão de desviar.

_Bella, arrumou trabalho, Rose me contou.

Jacob estava ao meu lado, me entregando um copo de cerveja.

_É, arrumei, viu achei que ia ser difícil, e bem no fim foi muito rápido.

_E ai, achei o apartamento, basta você e Kate dizerem se vão morara comigo.

_Por mim esta tudo certo, basta Kate.

_Tudo bem.

Estávamos na pista de dança, e os rapazes do time jogaram água em nós, me senti no concurso da camiseta molhada.

A festa acabou e novamente Jacob nos trouxe para casa.

(***)

Algumas semanas depois.

(**)

_Jacob, dá para liberar o banheiro, esqueceu tem só um , e temos duas mulheres para se aprontar pro trabalho.

_Calma Bella, já estou saindo.-ele abriu a porta e um vapor saiu de dentro do banheiro.- se eu soubesse que morar com mulheres era complicado.

_Não reclame a ideia foi sua, agora dá licença que vou me atrasar.

_Aquela editora gira ao teu redor, nem sei como encontrou um trabalho tão bom

Isso era verdade, era um céu, eu tinha minha própria sala, não era pressionada, e nem quando chegava atrasada era repreendida.

Quando entrei em meu escritório, um manuscrito novo estava a minha espera. Em seguida meu chefe chamou até sua sala.

_James, quer falar comigo?

_Sim, entre Bella.

Sentei-me e quando achei que finalmente levaria uma bronca pelo atraso.

_Bella, creio que viu o manuscrito em sua mesa?

_Sim vi.

_É um livro que devemos avaliar para publicar, porém não é qualquer livro, o maior empreendedor e patrocinador desta editora esta interessado neste livro, então você tem até amanha para ler e dar sua opinião ao patrocinador em uma reunião.

_Amanhã?

_Sim desculpe a pressão, mas é muito importante está em jogo muito dinheiro.

Voltei a minha sala pedi para só ser incomodada para algo muito importante.

O manuscrito era de uma autora nova,: Tânia Denalli, com o titulo de :" O diário de uma submissa"

Intriguei-me, pois não era o perfil da editora este tipo de literatura, pela sinopse e disclamer do livro se tratava de uma literatura para maiores, e que se tratava de uma relação baseada em sexo.

Algumas paginas e me cansei da leitura, era inadmissível uma mulher se submeter a tantas coisas simplesmente para um homem.

Confesso que as cenas de sexo eram bem detalhadas e bem escritas, o que eu não entendia era o fato da protagonista aceitar certos termos naquela relação, que descobri ter o nome BSDM.

Passei o dia lendo, e confesso que até excitada algumas vezes eu me vi, votei para casa e depois de jantar tranquei-me no quarto e continuei lendo, passei por alto muitas das cenas, e dormi.

Acordei percebendo que não tinha terminado o livro.

Resolvi partir para o fim, e como imaginei a protagonista acabou conquistando o coração do duro e dominante protagonista do livro, só não imaginava como esta relação daria certo.

Depois de me arrumar para o trabalho, sai correndo, fiquei preocupada em que dizer ao tal patrocinador do livro, se minha opinião era totalmente negativa.

Entrei na editora e quando mal entrei no escritório, fui chamada a sala de reuniões.

E para minha surpresa um dos presentes era nada mais nada menos que ele.

_Srt Swan, quero lhe apresentar a escritora do livro Srt Tania denali, e o possível patrocinador do livro, Sr Grey.

Neste instante meu chão caiu, seria a segunda vez que teria que confrontar Cristian Grey.


End file.
